


Von Pferden und Menschen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boernes POV, Challenge Response, Chaptered, First Kiss, First Time, Harlequin, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 4:<br/>Der reiche Rancher und Ex-Rodeo-Reiter Chara A ist es gewohnt, dass die Frauen ihn anhimmeln. Aber wie kommt es, dass der Tierarzt Chara B, der seit kurzen auf der Ranch weilt, ihn mehr interessiert als alle Frauen der Umgebung, obwohl sie scheinbar ständig nur streiten?</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/80900.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Bei weitem nicht so kitschig, wie es als Harlequin-Text werden sollte. Und so richtig schwülstig geht schon gar nicht, wenn man es darauf anlegt - das klappt wohl nur unbeabsichtigt ;) Alle meine Kenntnisse zum Thema Pferde und Tierärzte habe ich aus "Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh" und Wikipedia ... ähm. Das merkt man, fürchte ich. Oh, und Handlung ... Handlung hat das nicht wirklich. Dafür ist es lang geworden, was in der Kombination kein Qualitätsmerkmal ist. :(  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe die Rahmenbedingungen ein wenig an Münsteraner Verhältnisse angepaßt, ein AU ist es aber trotzdem geblieben. Das AU - also die bekannten Charaktere in neuen Rollen unterzubringen - hat mir mehr Spaß gemacht, als ich gedacht hätte. Mit dem Harlequin-Faktor hatte ich allerdings größere Probleme. Und wenn Boerne ein wenig misogyn rüberkommt, tut's mir leid, irgendwie hat sich mein Versuch, das Prompt umzusetzen, in die Richtung entwickelt.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originalpost mit Kommentaren in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/80900.html)

Als Frank Thiel am Morgen des 2. Mai auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Einsatz in Münster war, ahnte er noch nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Routine, dachte er. Impfungen. Und natürlich würde er die ersten in einer hoffentlich langen Reihe von neuen Kunden kennenlernen. Das war nun allerdings der Teil seines Berufs, auf den er gerne verzichtet hätte. Tiere waren unkompliziert, um deren Besitzer machte er meistens lieber einen großen Bogen. Es hatte schon seine Gründe, daß er sich nicht der Humanmedizin zugewandt hatte.

Andererseits war sein Termin nicht bei einem dieser anstrengenden Hobby-Tierhalter, sondern beim größten Gestüt in Münster. Alter westfälischer Adel und mehrere Generationen Erfahrung mit der Pferdezucht, er durfte also auf ein professionelles Gegenüber hoffen. Und da der Westfale als solcher für seine eher wortkarge Art bekannt war, mußte er wohl auch nicht befürchten, in lange Gespräche verwickelt zu werden, sondern würde in Ruhe seine Arbeit tun können.

Das waren alles ganz berechtigte Überlegungen. Wie weit er damit danebenlag, konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht ahnen.

* tbc *


	2. Kapitel 1

Karl-Friedrich von Boerne war an diesem schönen Maitag auf dem Weg zu seinem morgendlichen Inspektionsgang im Stall. Wer seinen Angestellten nicht das Gefühl gab, daß der Chef jederzeit und überall auftauchen konnte, mußte sich nicht wundern, wenn die Arbeitsergebnisse suboptimal waren. Ein Problem, mit dem er nicht zu kämpfen hatte; in einem Betrieb, dem er vorstand, lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Und außerdem hatte er eine Karotte für Prinzeßchen dabei.

Er warf einen Blick in den Hauptgang - sehr gut, die morgendlichen Arbeiten waren schon erledigt - und sah nach dem Fohlen, das vor zwei Tagen geboren worden war. Auf dem Weg zur Koppel fiel ihm dann allerdings eine Schubkarre ins Auge, die noch ungeleert neben den letzten Boxen stand. Und ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mittleren Alters, den er anhand von Kleidung, Habitus und der Ausstrahlung einer gewissen Orientierungslosigkeit sofort als den neuen Stallknecht identifizierte, der heute anfangen sollte.

"Sie da, guter Mann!" Der Bursche drehte sich um und sah ihn aus blauen Augen überrascht an. "Was denken Sie wohl, wozu Schubkarren da sind? Nicht zum Rumstehen, das kann ich Ihnen verraten. Räumen Sie das weg, aber hurtig!"

"Was ...?"

Karl-Friedrich seufzte. Gutes Personal zu bekommen wurde aber auch von Jahr zu Jahr schwieriger. "Frühstückspause ist erst um -"

"Das ist der neue Tierarzt, Chef. Herr Thiel", wurde er durch eine vertraute Stimme unterbrochen. Er haßte es, wenn sie sich so anschlich, und funkelte sie wütend an, während der kleine Mann seine Chance nutzte und sich der Frau neben ihm zuwendete. "Genau. Wegen der Impfung. Ich suche jemanden, der mir sagen kann, um welche Tiere es sich handelt. Und Sie sind?"

Er hätte beinahe so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen entwickelt, weil er den Mann unverdientermaßen angefahren hatte, aber daß er so schnöde ignoriert wurde, erstickte dieses Gefühl im Keim. "Alberich", kam er seiner Mitarbeiterin deshalb zuvor. "Sie hat früher als Jockey für mich gearbeitet und bekommt jetzt hier ihr Gnadenbrot."

Alberich verdrehte die Augen. "Silke Haller." Sie reichte dem Neuen die Hand und ergänzte mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn: "Der Witz ist so alt, der fällt schon über seinen eigenen Bart."

Er mußte gegen seinen Willen lächeln. "Sie ist mein Stallmeister -"

"Stallmeisterin", warf Alberich ein.

"- und hat den Termin vereinbart. Und sie wird sich auch um alles weitere kümmern." Und weil ihm mit etwas Verspätung einfiel, daß er sich selbst noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte, setzte er ein "Karl-Friedrich von Boerne" hinterher. Der neue Tierarzt musterte ihn nur kurz und nickte dann, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Unhöflicher Kerl.

"Na dann wollen wir mal." Alberich ging mit einem großen Schritt um ihn herum und zeigte den Gang hinunter. "Da geht's lang."

Und damit ließen sie ihn einfach stehen.

Neuer Tierarzt ... Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum Willi meinte, plötzlich Hilfe zu brauchen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob der Neue überhaupt etwas von seinem Beruf verstand? Nun gut, die Impfungen heute waren reine Routine, da konnte man wohl wenig falsch machen. Aber sollte er seine Dienste demnächst wegen etwas Ernsthafterem benötigen, dann würde er ihm auf jeden Fall ganz genau auf die Finger schauen. Jetzt würde er erst einmal klären, wo sich der neue Stallknecht herumtrieb und wieso diese Schubkarre immer noch hier stand. Eigentlich war die Beaufsichtigung des Personals im Stall ja Alberichs Job, aber Alberich war heute wohl viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit dem neuen Tierarzt zu schäkern - einige Male hörte er sie sogar lachen! Und jedesmal, wenn er beim Impfen vorbeisah und hilfreiche Kommentare zur Impftechnik, der Dosierung des Impfstoffes oder dem idealen Punkt zum Ansetzen der Spritze beisteuerte, hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, daß seine Gegenwart unerwünscht war. Und das in seinem eigenen Stall. Unerhört.

***

"Macht einen guten Eindruck, der Neue", sagte Alberich, als sie einige Zeit später bei einem Kaffee zusammensaßen.

"Gut?" Er runzelte die Stirn. "So würde ich das ja nicht nennen. Hat seine Arbeit halb erledigt liegen lassen und sich nicht einmal entschuldigt, als ich ihn angewiesen habe, die Schubkarre -"

"Ich meine den neuen Tierarzt", unterbrach ihn Alberich. "Macht nicht viele Worte, aber er hat die Arbeit schnell und gut erledigt. Und die Pferde sind ganz ruhig geblieben."

"Kein Wunder, Menschen in der Größe empfinden sie wohl nicht als Bedrohung", brummte er. Aus irgendeinem Grund irritierte es ihn, daß Alberich den Mann lobte. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum wir einen neuen Tierarzt brauchen."

"Ach, Chef ....", sie seufzte und goß ihnen beiden Kaffee nach. "Jetzt hören Sie endlich auf zu schmollen. Das ist doch nicht die Schuld von Herrn Thiel."

"Ich schmolle nicht!"

"Tun Sie wohl. Seit Frau Klemm erzählt hat, daß sie einen Partner in die Praxis nehmen und ihr eigenes Arbeitspensum herunterfahren will."

"So alt ist sie nun wirklich noch nicht", murrte er. "Rente! Sie kann doch noch locker zwanzig Jahre arbeiten ..."

Alberich besaß die Unverschämtheit zu lachen und er verschränkte empört die Arme vor der Brust, bis ihm auffiel, daß das jetzt wirklich nach Schmollen aussah. "Wieso nicht? Sie ist doch noch nicht mal sechzig!"

"Ja, aber sie will vielleicht auch irgendwann einmal ihren verdienten Ruhestand genießen, und nicht bis zum letzten Atemzug arbeiten, bloß weil Sie keine Veränderungen mögen."

"Ich habe überhaupt kein Problem mit Veränderungen", antwortete er entrüstet. "Ich weiß einfach nur Qualität zu schätzen, und Willi ist die beste."

"Und sie hat sich für diesen Thiel als Partner entschieden. Dann kann er doch wohl nicht so verkehrt sein ...", sagte Alberich. An ihrem Lächeln konnte man unschwer erkennen, daß sie dachte, sie habe ihn in die Enge getrieben. Aber so schnell gab er nicht auf.

"Der Mann ist unhöflich und maulfaul."

"Das interessiert die Pferde herzlich wenig."

Karl-Friedrich schnaubte und wollte gerade zu einer Entgegnung ansetzten, als sich Alberichs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

"Frau von Gladenbeck auf halb eins!"

"Was ...?"

"Ich sollte Sie doch warnen, wenn sie hier auftaucht", zischte ihm Alberich zu, aber da war es auch schon zu spät und er wurde bereits mit einem überschwänglichen "Karl-Friedrich, mein Lieber" begrüßt.

"Frau Haller", flötete die Gladenbeck, "sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen Ihren Chef für einen Moment entführe?"

Er warf Alberich hinter dem Rücken von Frau von Gladenbeck verzweifelte Blicke zu, aber die zuckte nur unmerklich mit den Achseln. "Natürlich nicht."

Karl-Friedrich konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Ihm selbst fiel auf die Schnelle auch keine Ausrede ein, jedenfalls keine, die er nicht in den letzten Wochen bereits mehrfach verwendet hatte. Also sagte er: "Womit kann ich dienen, Frau von Gladenbeck?", während Alberich aufstand und sich anschickte zu gehen, nicht ohne ihm ihrerseits hinter dem Rücken seiner Besucherin einen fast mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

***

Irgendwann hatte das ja passieren müssen, dachte Karl-Friedrich, als er spät am Abend den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Jetzt hatte er schon wieder eine Soiree bei Frau von Gladenbeck am Hals, und unter Garantie würde er sich den ganzen Abend mit zahllosen unverheirateten Damen der besseren Gesellschaft unterhalten müssen. _Sie meint es doch eigentlich gut,_ hatte Alberich gesagt. _Immerhin werden Sie in diesem Jahr vierzig, wollen Sie nicht so langsam seßhaft werden?_ Alberich hatte gut reden. Sie mußte sich schließlich nicht eine schier endlose Parade von Frauen antun, von denen eine langweiliger als die andere war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß die meisten nur Interesse daran hatten, in die Familie von Boerne einzuheiraten. Karl-Friedrich schnaubte. Als wäre er einer seiner Zuchthengste. Wobei die es im Vergleich noch gut getroffen hatten, denn sie mußten die Stuten in der Regel nicht einmal persönlich kennenlernen. Und Konversation war schon gar nicht gefragt. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kniff entschlossen die Augen zusammen. Genug der albernen Gedanken. Jetzt mußte er eben in den sauren Apfel beißen und den Termin hinter sich bringen. Obwohl er da noch lieber mit Alberich tauschen und mit dem neuen Tierarzt im Stall schäkern würde. Und mit diesem noch absurderen Gedanken und der Erinnerung an einen Blick aus erstaunlich blauen Augen schlief er ein.

***

_Einige Tage später ...._

Das war ein Abend, den er so schnell und vollständig wie möglich aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde. Sobald er dieses traumatische Erlebnis soweit verarbeitete hatte, daß es sich verdrängen ließ. Das nächste Mal würde er jedenfalls das Blaue vom Himmel herablügen, bevor er sich noch einmal auf eine Einladung bei Frau von Gladenbeck einließ. Umgangsformen hin oder her, das würde er sich nicht noch einmal antun. Karl-Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. Das hörte sich aber gar nicht gut an. Er stoppte den Jährling, den er gerade an der Longe hatte laufen lassen, und hörte sich die Atmung genauer an.

"Alberich?"

"Hm?"

"Machen Sie mal einen Termin mit Willi wegen dieses kleinen Burschen."

"Wegen Thiel?" Alberich sah ihn verdutzt an.

Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein gereiztes Augenrollen. Ganz offensichtlich beanspruchte der neue Tierarzt in recht großem Ausmaß die Gedanken seiner Mitarbeiterin, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. "Wegen _dieses_ kleinen Burschen." Er zeigte auf den jungen Hengst. "Der Tierarzt hat es Ihnen wohl angetan, was? Ist ja auch ganz ihre Größenordnung."

"Nicht doch, ich strebe nach Höherem", antwortete Alberich mit todernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was?"

"Bevor Sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen ..." Alberich grinste. "Vielleicht wäre das der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um zu erwähnen, daß ich seit einigen Wochen ... ausgehe."

"Mit wem?" Er sah sie verdutzt an. "Und wann, Sie haben doch überhaupt keine -"

"Genau deshalb wollte ich ja mit Ihnen reden." Alberich strich sich energisch die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Es geht einfach nicht, daß Sie mich wochenends auch noch mit Arbeit in Beschlag nehmen. Wir haben hier eine ganz klare Vertretungsregel, und nicht jedes Kinkerlitzchen ist ein Notfall, wegen dem Sie mich herbeitelefonieren können."

Alberich übertrieb mal wieder maßlos. "So was kommt doch so gut wie nie vor."

"An acht der letzten zehn Wochenenden", erklärte Alberich. "Ich habe Buch geführt."

"Also ..." Das konnte ja wohl kaum stimmen. "Ich glaube nicht -"

"Wir müssen einfach genauer definieren, was als Notfall gilt", erklärte Alberich. " _Ich kann meine Schlüssel nicht finden_ zum Beispiel ganz eindeutig nicht."

"Das kam doch nur einmal -"

"Für Notfälle solcher Art sollten Sie sich wirklich eine Frau zulegen. Oder ... sonst jemanden."

Er starrte Alberich entgeistert an. In zehn Jahren war das noch nicht vorgekommen. In Ordnung, es hatte da das ein oder andere Techtelmechtel mit dem ein oder anderen jungen Mann gegeben, aber noch nie hatte sie deshalb darauf bestanden, an ihren freien Tagen ungestört zu bleiben. Immerhin waren sie doch fast so etwas wie ... Familie. Er dachte an seine mittlerweile größtenteils verblichenen Blutsverwandten und entschied sich wieder um. Vielleicht doch nicht wie Familie, eher wie ... Freunde.

"Wer ist es denn?" fragte er schließlich, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel. Und weil er neugierig war.

"Klaus", sagte Alberich. In seinem Kopf ratterte es. _Klaus ... Klaus ..._ "Klaus Berggrün?"

Alberich nickte und nahm eine etwas rosige Gesichtsfarbe an. Berggrün war allerdings eine Nummer größer als Thiel. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ein ziemlich attraktiver Mann, und außerdem verstand er etwas von Pferden. Man hätte fast neidisch werden können ... Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, daß die letzte junge Dame, mit der er gestern das Vergnügen gehabt hatte sich zu unterhalten, einen Wallach für eine Hunderasse gehalten hatte. Karl-Friedrich seufzte. "Schön und gut, deshalb sollten Sie trotzdem Ihre Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen."

"Chef ..." Alberich sah jetzt eindeutig verärgert aus. "Ist das das Einzige, was Ihnen dazu einfällt?"

Er sah etwas betreten zu Boden. "... herzlichen Glückwunsch?"

"Das kommt ja so richtig von Herzen", sagte Alberich spöttisch.

"Es ist nur, weil ..."

"Weil was?"

Er sah wieder auf und fragte sich, warum er plötzlich so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte. "Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht ... was weiß ich, in den Stand der Ehe treten und zu arbeiten aufhören?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich; von ironisch und leicht verletzt zu etwas, das er nicht ganz deuten konnte. "Nein." Und dann lächelte sie und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Also, was das mit der Arbeit betrifft. Wie kommen Sie nur auf solche Ideen? Und was das heiraten angeht ... sehn wir mal." Sie nahm ihm den Zügel aus der Hand und betrachtete das Pferd näher. "Und was ist jetzt mit dem hier?"

"Die Atmung", antwortete er automatisch und ein wenig erleichtert, daß sie das Thema gewechselt hatte. "Das hörte sich eben verdächtig nach Kehlkopfpfeifen an."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht gut. Ich rufe Herrn Thiel an. Er wolte sich ohnehin heute Nachmittag Madame Butterfly ansehen, da kann er auch einen Blick darauf werfen."

"Gut." Gut, in der Tat. Da konnte er den neuen Tierarzt gleich einmal auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. "Ich kümmere mich darum."

Alberich sah so aus, als wollte sie dazu etwas sagen, blieb dann aber stumm.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Nichts ... gar nichts." Sie zögerte einen Moment. "Nur weil ich mich sonst um die Tierarztbesuche gekümmert habe. Aber machen Sie das ruhig, wenn Sie gerne wollen." Sie lächelte ein wenig. Frauen. Was war denn daran jetzt schon wieder so witzig?

"Von wollen kann keine Rede sein", erklärte er würdevoll. "Aber wenn dieser Thiel jetzt die tierärztliche Versorgung meiner Pferde übernehmen soll, möchte ich mich selbst von seinen Qualitäten überzeugen."

Alberich grinste noch mehr. "Sicher. Da haben Sie sicher recht. Ich gebe ihm Bescheid, daß noch ein Verdacht auf Kehlkopfpfeifen ansteht. Er kommt gegen drei."

***

"Ah. Sie."

Der neue Tierarzt klang ja wirklich begeistert. Vermutlich wußte er noch nichts von Berggrün und daß er sich bei Alberich sowieso keine Hoffnungen machen mußte.

"Ja. Ich. Das haben Sie sehr scharfsinnig erkannt."

Thiel räusperte sich. "Ich dachte, Frau Haller -"

"Alberich ist verhindert. Kennen Sie Madame Butterfly schon?"

"Die Operette?" fragte Thiel verwirrt.

"Oper", verbesserte er automatisch. "Nein, die Stute."

"Ah ... drei Jahre, erste Trächtigkeit, elfter Monat."

"Genau."

"Dann stellen Sie mir die Patientin mal vor", antwortete Thiel. Anscheinend hatte er seine Enttäuschung bezüglich Alberich schnell überwunden. Nicht daß ihn das interessierte.

***

Mit Butterfly machte er seine Sache ganz gut, das mußte Karl-Friedrich widerstrebend zugeben, während er zusah, wie Thiels Hände das Tier abtasteten. Butterfly war an sich ein eher nervöses Tier, aber jetzt war sie ganz entspannt. Sie hatte sogar den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und knabberte an Thiels Haaren, bis der sich wieder aufrichtete und der Stute sanft auf den Hals klopfte.

"Irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?"

"Was?"

"Hat Sie sich auffällig benommen?"

"Nein."

"Gut." Thiel drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen Blick aus diesen Augen zu, die ihm schon beim ersten Mal aufgefallen waren. "Sieht alles sehr gut aus. Ich schätze, bald ist es so weit."

Er nickte und fragte sich mit etwas Verspätung, wieso ihm gerade die Worte fehlten. Aber dann redete Thiel schon wieder weiter. "Und wo ist der Jährling?"

"Hier drüben." Er ging voraus. "Beste Anlagen von beiden Seiten - das könnte ein hervorragendes Turnierpferd werden. Seine Mutter ist Prinzeßchen -"

"Die mit den vielen Siegen?" unterbrach Thiel ihn.

"Das bin ich", antwortete er irritiert. "Aber wenn Sie mit dieser Bemerkung meinen, daß Prinzeßchen die Stute ist, mit der ich jedes größere Springturnier in Deutschland und Europa gewonnen habe, dann haben Sie das richtig erkannt. Jedenfalls ... sein Vater ist Totilas der Zweite. Sein Körperbau ist nahezu ideal, das ist jetzt schon zu erkennen, obwohl er natürlich noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen ist. Ausgeglichener Charakter, nicht schreckhaft, wirklich ein Paradestück unserer Zucht hier."

"MhmMhm", machte Thiel.

"Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, welche Konsequenzen das mit sich brächte, wenn es sich wirklich um _Hemiplegia laryngis_ handelt. Das Tier wäre praktisch wertlos. Der Verlust ist gar nicht zu beziffern, denn -"

"Wie heißt er?" unterbrach Thiel ihn.

"Sternchen."

Thiel sah ihn überrascht an, und er beeilte sich eine Erklärung hinterherzuschieben. "In seinem Stammbuch heißt er natürlich anderes, aber wir rufen ihn Sternchen. Wegen der ... Sternzeichnung."

"Was Sie nicht sagen", brummte Thiel. "Dann lassen Sie mich den kleinen Racker mal ansehen."

***

"Sie müssen ihn erst bewegen, sonst hören Sie nichts", warf er ungeduldig ein, nachdem Thiel den Jährling minutenlang abgetastet und abgehört hatte.

"Sie _müssen_ nicht hierbleiben", klang Thiels Stimme gedämpft hinter dem Pferdehals hervor. "Ich komme schon alleine zurecht."

"Ich habe Zeit. Wissen Sie, Willi hat den Kleinen auf die Welt gebracht. Seine Mutter übrigens auch schon. Sicherlich wäre es nicht verkehrt, eine zweite -"

"Hm."

"Was, hm? Haben Sie etwas entdeckt? Das klingt nicht sehr beruhigend, guter Mann, das muß ich Ihnen wirklich sagen. Könnten Sie es vielleicht über sich bringen, sich etwas deutlicher -"

"Reichen Sie mal die Longe rüber. Ich laß' ihn mal ein bißchen laufen."

"Das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit schon! Wenn er nur rumsteht, atmet er natürlich ganz normal, ich weiß gar nicht, was -"

"Boerne! Das Seil."

"Für Sie immer noch Doktor von Boerne, Herr Thiel!"

"Meinetwegen." Thiel hatte sich aufgerichtet und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Das Seil, Herr Doktor von Boerne. Hängt hinter Ihnen an der Wand. Und solange hinter ihrem Doktor kein vet. steht, lassen Sie mich vielleicht einfach meine Arbeit machen."

Er griff hinter sich und reichte die Longe über den Pferderücken. "Jedenfalls ist das nicht der erste Fall von _Hemiplegia laryngis_ , den ich sehe. Ich züchte seit zwanzig Jahren Pferde, wie schon mein Vater und mein Großvater vor mir. Sie können mir glauben, daß ich -"

"Machen Sie mal die Tür auf."

Er reagierte automatisch und ärgerte sich im gleichen Moment. "Hören Sie mal! Ich bin hier doch nicht der Stallknecht, der den Handlanger für Sie gibt!"

"Wenn Sie schon hier rumstehen, können Sie sich auch nützlich machen."

"Ich -"

"Und jetzt Ruhe, sonst höre ich nicht, was mit dem Tier los ist."

Er klappte verärgert den Mund wieder zu. Willi war ja auch nicht die Charmanteste, aber das hier schlug ja wohl dem Faß den Boden aus. Außerdem war es mit Willi etwas anderes, sie war schon Tierärztin auf dem Gestüt gewesen, als er noch in kurzen Hosen herumgelaufen war. Dieser impertinente Bursche hingegen ... Thiel schnalzte und Sternchen wechselte vom Schritt in den Trab, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan als den Anweisungen dieses ... dieses ... Tierarztes gefolgt. Mit den Pferden konnte er wirklich, das war nicht zu leugnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Willi ihn deshalb ausgesucht. An seinen Umgangsformen konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen. Und dann hörte er wieder dieses typische keuchende Atmen, und er vergaß seine Verärgerung über Thiel für den Moment. Verdammt.

"Das hört sich nicht gut an", sagte Thiel. Ein echter Meister der Untertreibung. Nicht gut ... eine Katastrophe war das. Thiel stoppte Sternchen und griff in seine Jackentasche nach einem Apfel. Bestechung ... kein Wunder, daß ihn die Pferde mochten. Karl-Friedrich seufzte und ließ sich auf einen der Strohballen am Rande des Longierplatzes nieder. Prinzeßchens letztes Fohlen - und dann so etwas.

"Sie wissen sicher, daß das nicht wirklich zu heilen ist." Thiel hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zugedreht und streichelte den Kopf des jungen Hengstes, der inzwischen eifrig alle Jackentaschen nach weiteren Äpfeln absuchte. Verfressener kleiner Bursche. Karl-Friedrich mußte trotz der schlechten Diagnose lächeln.

"Ja."

"Es gibt mehrere operative Möglichkeiten", Thiel drehte sich um, "eine Straffung des betroffenen Stimmbandes, oder ein Implantat. Aber auch bei gutem Erfolg wird er keine Hochleistungen bringen, das muß Ihnen klar sein."

"Ich weiß." Er war wieder aufgestanden und zu Sternchen hinübergegangen. Der Hengst schnaubte und steckte seine Nase jetzt versuchsweise in die Tasche seines Jacketts, völlig unbeeindruckt von der Diagnose, die sein ganzes Leben verändern würde. "Dann wird er eben kein Turnierpferd."

"Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich einen Termin für den OP bei der Veterinärmedizin anmelden."

"Nein."

"Ich habe langjährige Erfahrung, wenn Sie -"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bis jetzt macht ihm das noch keine wirklichen Beschwerden. Lassen Sie uns abwarten, ob es bei normaler Belastung überhaupt zu Atemnot kommt. Wenn nicht, dann ist das doch nur ein Schönheitsfehler. Und eine OP, nur um einen Schönheitsfehler zu beheben ... das muß nicht sein. Das Risiko ist mir zu hoch."

"O.K." Thiel klang ein wenig überrascht. "Dann beobachten Sie ihn weiter."

Er nickte und griff den Jährling beim Halfter, um ihn zur Koppel zu führen.

"War's das, oder soll ich mir noch ein Tier ansehen?"

"Wir sind durch."

Thiel nickte. "Na denn Tschüß. Ich finde alleine raus."

"Sagen Sie Willi, sie soll sich mal wieder blicken lassen!" Thiel drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um und sah ihn fragend an. "Bloß weil sie jetzt nicht mehr für meine Pferde zuständig ist, kann sie trotzdem mal wieder zum Schachspielen vorbeikommen."

"Mache ich." Thiel ... grinste, drehte sich um und ging weiter. Erstaunlich. Der Mann konnte lächeln. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten.

* tbc *


	3. Kapitel 2

Die Wochen vergingen, und Thiel wurde eine regelmäßige Präsenz auf seinem Hof. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an den brummigen Umgangston, zumal er über die Versorgung seiner Tiere nicht klagen konnte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sogar ein wenig Spaß an ihren kleinen Streitgesprächen und investierte mehr Mühe, als es die Sache eigentlich Wert war, in Versuche, Thiel aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Was bei dieser norddeutschen Natur eine echte Herausforderung war. Thiel hingegen plazierte - mit voller Absicht, da war er sich sicher - immer wieder die ein oder andere Stichelei, die sich auf sein Studienfach bezog, seit Alberich ihm verraten hatte, daß er in Kunstgeschichte promoviert hatte. Als wäre daran etwas auszusetzen! Es gab schließlich noch anderes im Leben als Pferde, auch wenn er es nicht bereute, die wissenschaftliche Laufbahn zugunsten der Übernahme des Gestüts aufgegeben zu haben. Immerhin hatte ihm eine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn offengestanden ... im Gegensatz zu Thiel.

Alberich verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit mit Berggrün und erging sich ansonsten in kryptischen Äußerungen, wann immer er ihr von einer Konsultation ihres neuen Tierarztes berichtete. Willi kam wie gewohnt einmal die Woche auf ein Glas Wein, ein Schachspiel und eine gepflegte Unterhaltung vorbei. Eigentlich war das gar nicht so viel anders als früher, nur daß sie sich nicht mehr darüber streiten mußten, daß Zigarren nichts im Stall zu suchen hatten.

Alles war wie immer. Das galt bedauerlicherweise auch für "Rosen und Rosse", den alljährlichen Ball der Münsteraner Pferdezüchter - ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis, vor dem es kein Entkommen gab.

***

"Ich könnte doch vielleicht die reizende kleine Nadeshda -"

"Könntest du nicht", unterbrach ihn Wilhelmine, die gemeinsam mit Thiel bei ihm zum Abendessen gewesen war. Nur um dann zu behaupten, daß er sie schon seit dem Dessert mit seinen Klagen über den Höhepunkt der Münsteraner Geselligkeit nervte, weshalb sie sich jetzt verabschieden werde.

"Hat sie etwa Wochenenddienst?"

"Nein", Wilhelmine drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um. "Sie hat mir schon zugesagt." Und damit war sie aus der Tür und ließ ihn mit offenem Mund stehen. Alberich kicherte und Thiel durchsuchte betont konzentriert seine diversen Jackentaschen nach seinem Fahrradschlüssel. "Sie wußten das schon alle, oder?"

"Was?" fragte Thiel. "Daß Wilhelmine Frauen liebt?"

Er griff genervt nach Thiels Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. "Das doch nicht! Ich kenne Willi seit meiner Kindheit, und das ist ja wohl nicht Neues! Ich meine das mit Nadeshda ... sie ist doch viel zu jung, um -"

"In Ihrem Fall hätte der Altersunterschied wohl nicht gestört, hm?" fragte Thiel spöttisch.

"Das ... Ich ... Also bitte, ich bin höchstens ... Willi ist jedenfalls ... Außerdem ging es mir nur darum, auf diesem vermaledeiten Ball nicht alleine dazustehen!"

"Jemand wie Sie?" Thiel grinste. "Ihnen wird es doch an weiblicher Aufmerksamkeit nicht mangeln."

"Genau das meine ich ja. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir die Hyänen vom Hals hält. Alberich ..."

"Nein!"

"Ach, kommen Sie, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ... Silke ..." Er setzte seinen patentierten Blick über den Brillenrand ein, aber Alberich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das letzte Mal hat mir gereicht, dankeschön. Außerdem habe ich für diesen Abend bereits eine Verabredung."

Er seufzte. "Auch du, Brutus." Anscheinend hatte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen. "Wie sieht's bei Ihnen aus, Thiel?"

"Was?"

"Lust das Tanzbein zu schwingen?" So ganz ernst hatte er das nicht gemeint, aber deshalb mußte Thiel trotzdem nicht so abschätzig das Gesicht verziehen, als hätte er ihm sonstwas vorgeschlagen.

"Als Notnagel? Damit Sie jemanden haben, _der die Hyänen abwehrt_? Geht's noch?"

***

Am Ende war er alleine gegangen. Schließlich bestand die Welt nicht nur aus Paaren, und ein erwachsener Mann konnte sich auf einem Ball sehr wohl auch alleine amüsieren. Wie sich herausstellte, war Thiel ebenfalls dort. Ohne Begleitung. Der Tierarzt machte einen etwas schwermütigen Eindruck, als er einer strahlenden Alberich beim Tanzen mit ihrem Riesen zusah. Selbstlos wie er nun einmal war, hatte er dem Mann ein Bier spendiert. In einer Art Waffenstillstand hatten sie sich den Rest des Abends ganz angeregt über die Pferdezucht unterhalten, und wenn das den praktischen Nebeneffekt hatte, daß er mit keiner Jennifer, Jaqueline oder Josefine mehr tanzen mußte, so erwähnte das keiner von ihnen beiden.

Daß sie sich das nächste Mal unter wesentlich dramatischen Vorzeichen wiedersehen würden, konnten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen.

***

"Also, daß Sie an Prinzeßchen hängen, wußte ich ja ... aber daß Sie jetzt schon im Stall übernachten?"

"Hm?" Er blinzelte und sah Alberich vor sich stehen. Wo zur Hölle ... Als er sich mühsam aufrichtete und die Satteldecke zu Boden fiel, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Er sah schnell zur Seite, und da stand Prinzeßchen und sah schon fast wieder so aus wie immer. Karl-Friedrich atmete erleichtert auf.

"Stimmt was nicht mit ihr?" fragte Alberich und klang nun doch besorgt.

"Kolik", krächzte er. Verdammt. Vermutlich hatte er sich eine Erkältung geholt. _Er scheucht die Bilder der letzten Nacht in die dunkle Ecke zurück, aus der sie hervorgekrochen gekommen sind. Weitaufgerissene Pferdeaugen. Schweißnasses Fell. Der Moment der Panik, als er gedacht hat, daß das das Ende ist._

"Du lieber Himmel. Haben Sie den Tierarzt gerufen?"

"Natürlich." _Thiel. Thiel, der ihn anschreit und beiseiteschiebt. Thiel, der nicht tut, was er ihm sagt, sondern einfach behauptet, daß er nicht in der Verfassung sei, um irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber es ist sein Pferd, seine Verantwortung, seine -_

"Chef?" Anscheinend war er zu lange in Gedanken abgedriftet, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, redete sie schon weiter. "Jetzt ist aber wieder alles in Ordnung, oder?"

_Thiel ist ins Haus, um sich zu waschen. Er ist unendlich müde, und während er Prinzeßchen zusieht, die wieder ruhiger atmet und aufgehört hat, sich zu wälzen, fallen ihm die Augen zu._

"Waren Sie nicht gestern Nacht noch hier?"

Alberich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich habe bei Klaus übernachtet. Das wissen Sie doch."

_Jemand legt eine Decke über ihn. Warme Hände, die ihn in eine liegende Position dirigieren. Und dann nichts mehr._

"... Oh."

"Was?"

"Nicht so wichtig."

"Hm ..." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. "War Thiel da?"

Er nickte. "Willi ist auf einem Wochenendausflug. Anscheinend kümmern sich hier alle zur Zeit vor allem um ihr Liebesleben, statt ihren Pflichten nachzugehen."

Sie ignorierte die Spitze und setzte sich neben ihn. "Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

"Ja." Er rieb sich müde die Augen. "Er war wirklich ... gut."

Sie lächelte. "Na sehen Sie. Ich wußte doch, daß er Ihnen noch ans Herz wachsen wird."

Karl-Friedrich schnaubte. "So weit würde ich nun nicht gehen."

Alberich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der alles und nichts bedeuten konnte.

"Was?"

"Nun ja ..." Sie zögerte und sah zu Prinzeßchen. "Sie verbringen ziemlich viel Zeit zusammen, ist Ihnen das schon einmal aufgefallen?"

"Was wollen Sie denn damit sagen?" Er sah sie verwirrt an, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus. "Wir haben hier achtzig Pferde. Er ist unser Tierarzt. Natürlich ergibt sich da der ein oder andere Anlaß ..." ... _sich zu sehen_ , hatte er sagen wollen, aber das hörte sich in seinem Kopf plötzlich merkwürdig an.

"Und der Ball?"

"Ich brauchte Rückendeckung."

"Und der Ausritt letztens?"

"Er wollte mir nicht glauben, daß das Münsterland durchaus seine Vorzüge hat."

"Und das Abendessen?"

"Wir hatten gewettet, Equines Cushing-Syndrom oder Dopamin-Unverträglichkeit, und ich habe gewonnen."

"Na wenn das so ist ... "

"Genau so ist es und nicht anders." Er ging zu Prinzeßchen hinüber und legte eine Hand auf ihren Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen. Die Stute schnaubte und knabberte sanft an seiner Schulter.

"Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?"

Er nickte. Das konnte er nach dieser Nacht wirklich brauchen. Und offensichtlich hatte Alberich diese fixe Idee mit Thiel endlich aufgegeben.

"Haben Sie eigentlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, wieso jemand wie Thiel noch Single ist?"

Karl-Friedrich warf einen kritischen Blick zur Seite. Gut, er war Männern gegenüber nicht völlig abgeneigt, was Alberich seit jenem _Vorfall, Der Nie Wieder Erwähnt Werden Würde_ wußte. Aber auch wenn es da das ein oder andere Intermezzo gegeben hatte, vor allem in jüngeren Jahren - das war doch immer nur ein wenig Zerstreuung zwischendurch gewesen, nichts Ernstes. Und selbst wenn ... So jemand wie Thiel war nun gar nicht sein Typ.

***

_Gar nicht sein Typ._ Nicht im geringsten. Er sah dabei zu, wie Thiel sich in den Sattel seiner Neuerwerbung hievte.

"Vorsicht! Nicht daß das Pferd erst bei Ihrem Diagnose-Ritt Schaden nimmt."

"Witzig, Boerne. Sehr witzig." Thiel warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Wollen Sie jetzt mitkommen oder nicht?"

"Oh, ich komme mit."

"Sollten Sie dann nicht so langsam -"

Er pfiff nach Prinzeßchen und schwang sich auf das trabende Pferd.

"Angeber", brummte Thiel hinter ihm.

"Für jemanden, der mit Pferden arbeitet, sind Sie ein verdammt schlechter Reiter."

"Im Gegensatz zu den von Boernes gehörten Reitstunden in meiner Familie nicht zum Standardprogramm." Thiel hatte aufgeschlossen und trabte inzwischen neben ihm. "Und was fehlt der Stute jetzt, Ihrer geschätzten Meinung nach?"

"Mir war so, als würde sie ein wenig lahmen. Hinten rechts. Aber erst bei längerer Belastung."

"Hm ..." Thiel warf ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu. "Und wie lange, denken Sie, werden wir unterwegs sein, bis die Belastung ausreichend ist?"

"Eine halbe Stunde?"

"Sie wissen schon, daß ich auch noch andere Arbeit habe?"

"Das _ist_ doch Ihre Arbeit."

"Phantomlahmen aufzuspüren?"

"Sie _hat_ gelahmt." Er sah zur Seite. "Ein bißchen."

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, aber er sah nicht verärgert aus.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen kurzen Galopp einlegen? Bis zu dem Weg dahinten?"

"Aber da ist ein -"

"Na los, Thiel! Das sind doch höchstens 80 Zentimeter, das schaffen selbst Sie!" Er achtete nicht weiter auf Thiels Proteste, sondern trieb sein Pferd an. Das war das Leben, so wie es sein sollte. Sie flogen über das Hindernis, wie früher. Und dann hörte er hinter sich ein dumpfes Geräusch und gleich darauf ein lautstarkes Fluchen.

Er machte erschrocken kehrt und sah Thiel, auf dem Boden, und seine neue Stute einige Meter von dem Zaun entfernt, die Nase schon wieder im Gras.

"Haben Sie sich was getan?" Er ließ sich neben Thiel auf den Boden fallen und zog die Hand zur Seite, mit der der andere seinen Knöchel massierte. Er hätte ihn nicht herausfordern sollen, mit einem Pferd, das er nicht kannte, und wo er doch wußte, daß Thiel kein besonders sicherer Reiter war. Wenn er sich jetzt ernsthaft -

"Schon gut", Thiel versuchte seine Hände abzuwehren. "Ist einfach stehen geblieben, das Mistvieh! Mir fehlt nix. Nur die Jeans ist hin."

"Das ist kein großer Verlust", die Worte purzelten über seine Lippen, bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte. "Die hat ihre besten Tage sowieso hinter sich. Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie sich nichts getan haben? Ist Ihnen vielleicht schwindelig? Mit Gehirnerschütterungen ist nicht zu spaßen, und manchmal erkennt man erst zu spät, daß der Kopf doch -"

"Boerne." Thiel hatte eine seiner Hände erwischt und hielt sie fest.

"Ein Picknick wäre eine bessere Idee gewesen. Ungefährlicher. Wieso habe ich daran nicht -"

"Picknick." Thiel sah ihn an, als habe er sie nicht mehr alle beieinander. "Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie sich nicht den Kopf angeschlagen haben?"

Er starrte in Thiels Gesicht, das viel zu nahe war, und fragte sich, woher das jetzt so plötzlich gekommen war. Und wieso ihm diese unbestreitbar absurde Idee immer noch richtig vorkam. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal den ein oder anderen jungen Mann, den es früher gegeben hatte, zu einem Picknick mitgenommen. Obwohl jeder davon ein ästhetischeres Bild auf einer Picknickdecke abgegeben hätte als ausgerechnet Thiel. Thiel, der nun mit Sicherheit der letzte war, der Interesse an romantischen -

"Ameisen im Essen, warmes Bier ..." Thiel schüttelte sich. "Also das ist nun wirklich nicht mein Ding."

"Natürlich." Er kam sich mit einem Mal ziemlich dämlich vor. Ein Picknick. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

"Ich könnte Sie zu einer Bootstour mitnehmen." Er sah überrascht auf in blaue Augen, die unternehmungslustig funkelten. Oder bildete er sich das jetzt ein? "Auf der Ems. Da kann man das Bier im Wasser kühlen, und Ameisen können nicht schwimmen. Und romantisch ist es außerdem."

"Und wer rudert?" Sein Verstand hatte sich spätestens bei _romantisch_ ausgeschaltet. Die Frage war ein Reflex, der weiß der Himmel woher -

"Ich", sagte Thiel. Sehr nah an seinem Ohr ... ihn überlief ein Schauer, fast wie bei Schüttelfrost, nur angenehmer. Thiels Stimme war tiefer als sonst, rauer, und irgendetwas schwang darin mit, das er nicht genau deuten konnte. Und dann ließ Thiel seine Hand los und griff nach seinem Kopf, zog ihn näher und ... das war nicht richtig, denn normalerweise war er derjenige, der ... aber sein Körper war schon zwei Schritte weiter als sein Verstand und er öffnete die Lippen, ließ sich küssen und sank nach hinten ins Gras, als Thiel sich nach vorne bewegte. Thiels Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd, ohne daß der andere den Kuß unterbrach, und er griff zu und zog, bis ein Körper auf ihm landete, schwer und warm und in einem plötzlichem Moment der Klarheit wurde ihm bewußt, daß er genau das genau so von Thiel gewollt hatte, auch wenn gerade irgendetwas seinen Rücken aufschürfte und sein linkes Bein dabei war einzuschlafen und diese Weide vielleicht nicht unbedingt der richtige Ort, um -

"Au!" Er schubste Thiel beiseite und richtete sich halb auf. "Verdammter Mist!"

"Was?" Thiel sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Haare verstrubelt und ein Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, der sich hinunterzog bis zum Schlüsselbein und dort unter dem Rand des T-Shirts verschwand. Für einen Moment war er versucht, dieses T-Shirt auszuziehen und da weiterzumachen, wo ihn die Unwägbarkeiten der Natur so rüde unterbrochen hatte, aber dann erinnerte ihn ein scharfes Brennen daran, warum ein Stelldichein im Freien bei weitem nicht so angenehm war, wie es sich vielleicht anhörte.

"Brennesseln." Er verrenkte sich halb bei dem Versuch zu sehen, wo ihn dieses heimtückische Gewächs erwischt hatte. Aber Thiel war schneller als er und berührte die gerötete Stelle an seiner Seite in dem Moment, als er die Stelle selbst gerade erst lokalisiert hatte.

"Nicht ...", er griff nach Thiels Hand, "... anfassen."

"Ich kenne da ein hervorragendes Hausmittel", sagte Thiel, grinste ihn an und beugte sich im gleichen Moment nach unten, um mit einer feuchten, warmen Zunge über die gereizte Haut zu lecken. Eigentlich wollte er protestieren, nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, aber dann pustete Thiel auf die nasse Haut und er schloß den Mund wieder. Nunja. Es half, also ... Und dann hob Thiel den Kopf wieder und sagte: "Wir sollten die Pferde einsammeln. Bevor die sich alleine auf den Rückweg machen."

Er nickte, weil das zweifelsohne das Vernünftigste war, was sie jetzt tun konnten. Nicht das, was er wollte. Aber vernünftig. Und er war ein vernünftiger Mann. Er würde auf keinen Fall -

"Und was jetzt?"

Thiel sah über die Schulter zu ihm zurück. "Naja. Erst mal die Pferde zurückbringen. Und dann nehme ich dich mit nachhause."

"Was?" Seine Stimme war eine gutes Stück nach oben gerutscht, weshalb er sich hastig räusperte und "Ich meine, was soll das denn bedeuten?" in normaler Stimmlage hinterhersetzte. Thiel grinste nur und streckte ihm eine Hand zum Aufstehen entgegen, in der anderen die Zügel der beiden Pferde. Er ließ sich, immer noch etwas benommen, nach oben ziehen, strich sein Hemd wieder glatt und räusperte sich. "Sollten wir nicht darüber reden, was -"

"Ich denke, ich werde dich behalten", sagte Thiel ruhig. "Wenn du das meinst. Aber keine Picknicks. Und Sex nur in geschlossenen Räumen."

* tbc *


	4. Epilog

"Und? Ist das jetzt nicht das schönste, was du je gesehen hast?"

Frank sah gehorsam nach oben. Nun ja. Ganz hübsch, wirklich. Und er mußte zugeben, daß er, was das anging, bisher immer nur an pausbäckige Engelchen gedacht hatte.

Aber das war dann wohl der Unterschied zwischen bayrischem und italienischem Barock, wie Karl-Friedrich ihm lang und breit erklärt hatte.

"Mhm ... ganz nett, ja."

"Ganz nett!?" Karl-Friedrich sah ihn empört an. "Die Sapienza ist der Höhepunkt des italienischen Barocks!"

"Wenn du das sagst ..."

Der andere sah auf seine Uhr. "In ein paar Minuten sollte Professor Benetti hier sein, eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet. Ich habe meine Kontakte spielen lassen und eine Privatführung organisiert. Auf Italienisch natürlich, aber keine Sorge, ich werde übersetzen. Und dann sollten wir uns mit einem Espresso stärken und weitergehen zur _San Luigi dei Francesi_ und uns die Caravaggios ansehen, die dort hängen. Ein unglaublicher Eindruck, seine Werke in ihrer ursprünglichen Umgebung statt in einem musealen Kontext -"

Frank räusperte sich.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Also ich dachte eigentlich, daß wir davor eine kleine Siesta einschieben könnten."

Karl-Friedrich starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Mittagsschlaf? In Rom? Weißt du denn nicht, was ich dir hier noch alles zeigen -"

"Ja, aber es ist August und tierisch heiß. Ich dachte, die Einheimischen machen hier mittags auch mal Pause, weil es sonst zu anstrengend wird."

"Aber wir sind doch nur eine Woche -"

"Außerdem ist das hier keine Bildungs- sondern eine Hochzeitsreise", unterbrach Frank ihn. "Und ich hätte jetzt wirklich nichts gegen ein entspanntes ... Nickerchen. In unserem klimatisierten Hotelzimmer. Im Bett."

Karl-Friedrich sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, aber dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er schloß den Mund wieder. "Wenn du es so formulierst ..."

"Tu ich."

"Vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich am ersten Tag etwas ruhiger angehen lassen ..." Das Gesicht seines frisch Angetrauten war ein wenig gerötet, was natürlich auch an der Hitze liegen konnte. Trotzdem konnte Frank sich seine nächste Frage nicht verkneifen. "Und was hat dich jetzt an meiner Argumentation so überzeugt?"

Karl-Friedrich räusperte sich. "Ja ... nun, der Hinweis auf die einheimischen Sitten ... du kennst ja bestimmt das Sprichwort, _when in Rome_ ..." Er brach ab, als Frank zu lachen anfing. "Was?"

"Nichts ... nichts ..."

Karl-Friedrich griff nach seiner Hand. "Dann laß uns los und -"

"Ah, Dottore Boerne!"

"Professore Benetti!" Karl-Friedrichs Gesichtsausdruck wechselte in schneller Folge von Enttäuschung zu einer passablen Imitation von Erfreutheit, während er sich zu dem Mann umdrehte, der auf sie zugetreten war. "Posso presentarLe - il mio marito", und zu Frank: "Eine halbe Stunde. Maximal. Vergiß nicht, was du vorhattest."

♥ Fin ♥


End file.
